Senior Year baby
by Marie Mars
Summary: Bella, este es nuestro último año juntos y quiero estar contigo siempre...¿Quieres ser mi novia? - se le veía en sus ojos que transmitía alegría Si Edward, quiero ser tu novia - y nos besamos
1. Bella POV 1 Dia

Capítulo 1 "1° Día" P.O.V BELLA

De vuelta a clases, siendo mi último año en el instituto, luego a la universidad y ser independiente

Me levanté a rastras y me alisté, bajando hacia la cocina mi papá ya esta despierto

¡Buenos Días Bells! – me dice sirviéndose un poco de café

¡Buenos Días papá! – le saludo con un beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo dormiste?

Pff… eso debería decírtelo a ti ¡Mírate! Con suerte están parada - y se rió, anoche no dormí casi nada, me quede despierta hasta las 3 de la mañana hablando con Alice diciéndome que atuendo le quedaba mejor, esa tipa esta enferma

Culpa de Alice Cullen, esa joven es quien tiene la culpa – y levanté ambas manos como si fuera inocente

Creo que tendré que hablar seriamente con ella – y sonrió – Hija se te hace tarde, aquí esta tu desayuno para el camino – dijo mostrándome la bolsa encima de la mesa

¿¡Charlie lo hiciste tú!? – dije sorprendida, mi papá y la cocina no se llevaban muy bien que digamos

Bueno.. ¿Hay alguien mas en esta casa?, además lo saque por la internet – dijo haciendo un guiño – además es algo pequeño, pan con huevo revueltos con té en el termo -

Muchas gracias Charlie, bueno me voy se me hace tarde – me despido con un beso en la mejilla – que te vaya bien en la comisaria – dije mientras tomaba la bolsa – y gracias por el desayuno

De nada Bells, y a ti también que tengas un buen año, te quiero mucho

Yo también papá – lo abracé y me fui pero cuando Salí el día estaba soleado ¡Gracias a Dios! Que lindo día para comenzar la escuela.

Mientras conducía tomaba mi desayuno ¡le quedó estupendo los huevos!

***Exquisito desayuno ¡gracias! ;)***

Cuando llegué al instituto estacioné la Chevy, bajo de la camioneta y llega el Jeep grisáceo de Emmett dentro viene rosalie y siguiendo el jeep viene el porsche amarillo de alice conducido por Jasper.  
Cuando Alice baja de su auto viene corriendo hacia mi, no se si debería correr o quedarme parada, escogí la segunda opción.

BEEEEEELLLAAAAAAAA! – Me abraza con todo el impulso de su carrera y me abraza con todas sus fuerzas que casi nos caemos ¡Dios! Actúa como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto jamás en la vida, le correspondí el abrazo de inmediato

Alice, actúas como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto hace tiempo -

Lo siento, pero te extraño demasiado! – esta dicho, esta tipa esta loca, pero la quiero mucho y la quiero tal cual es

Cuando deshicimos el abrazo siento como alguien me toma de la cintura por la espalda y me da vueltas por el aire, mi mente reaccionó y perfectamente se quien es…

¡EMMETT! BÁJAME AHORA – pero no, este se comportaba como un niño de 5 años y seguía dándome vueltas - ¡OSO! Por favor me voy a marear – hasta que me hizo caso y me bajo, quede tambaleándome

¡Vaya! Ni siquiera en el primer día de clases puedes dejar de ser terca – lo miré seria y le golpeé el hombro pero el golpe me dolió a mi - ¡Mira! Si hasta mas brava estas – dijo riéndose

Hola Emmett ¿Como estas?, me alegra que estés bien – le dije con un tono sarcástico

Ya perdón – dijo mientras me abrazaba - Hola bells! Que tengas un lindo día y excelente año -

Igualmente para ti Oso – dije correspondiéndole el abrazo

Hey! Van a agobiar a esta niña – Dijo jasper acercándose para abrazarme

Gracias Jasper, eres el único que tiene corazón aquí – dije abrazándolo – que tengas un buen año

Tu igual Bella -

Buenos Dias bella que tengas un hermoso año – Dijo rosalie acercándose dándome un beso en la mejilla

Para ti también Rose – Cuando me alejé pude ver por encima de su hombro un joven caminando hacia nosotros, exactamente hacia mí

Ese joven de pelo cobrizo, de ojos verdes, sonrisa perfecta. Ese joven que es el dueño del único volvo que hay en la escuela, ese joven que siempre me saca un suspiro  
Ese Joven llamado _**Edward Cullen.**_

Hola! Bueno este es mi primer Fic! Y bueno espero que les guste!  
Saludos desde Chile!

19-09-12


	2. Edward POV 1 Dia

Edward POV Capítulo II "1° Día"

Cuando desperté me sentía muy cansado, aaghh no pegue ni un ojo anoche.

Me duché, me vestí, ordené mi dormitorio, mmm lo mas extraño es que no escuchaba a la enana gritando donde esta su otro zapato o su blusa de DG, pero la casa estaba tranquila

Cuando baje mama estaba lavando los platos

Buenos días mamá – fui directo hacia ella y le plante un beso en la sien

Mejor dicho buenas tardes hijo – me miraba con cara de chiste

¿Tarde porqué?, oye ¿Y los chicos? – no veía ni a Alice ni a Emmett

Edward, los chicos se fueron hace 15 minutos, te quedaste dormido – se reía, ¡DIOS! Como me puedo quedar dormido, encima es el primer dia de clases.

-¡MIERDA! Llegaré tarde – me exalté

-Edward, cuida esa boca – trató de poner cara seria pero no le resultaba

-Lo siento mamá, bueno mejor me voy – tomé la chaqueta y las llaves del volvo

-Pero Edward, ¿no tomarás desayuno?-

-Comeré algo en el instituto -

-De acuerdo que te vaya bien cielo – le planté un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós mamá -

Fui a la cochera, me subí a mi auto y haciendo tiempo record pude llegar al instituto a tiempo.

Estaba aparcando cuando vi a Emmet abrazado a alguien y dándole giros en el aire, supuse que era Rosalie

Me bajé del auto y fui directo hacia los chicos, vi que en medio de los chicos había alguien y estaba ella,_** Bella Swan.**_

La vi y fui directo hacia ella, se percató que estaba y se sonrojo y su mirada fui hacia los pies

-Hola bella, que tengas un extraordinario año – dije sonriéndole

-Para ti también Edward, gracias – dijo mientras me abrazaba, le correspondí el abrazo y puse mi cara en su pelo, me encanta su olor a fresas y de su misma esencia

-Hey Tortolos – Dijo alice, esa enana no tiene nada mejor que arruinar momentos.

-Vale chicos mejor entremos – dijo jasper, habían tocado cuando llegué

Mientras entramos Emmett que estaba al frente de nosotros se detuvo en seco y nos miro con un poco de… ¿nostalgia?

Chicos, miren ya sé que no tengo que salir de mi papel de "Oso gigante" o de " fuerte y sexy" – todos rodamos los ojos – pero este es nuestro último año juntos

Nos quedamos callados, como pasaba el tiempo, siempre estuvimos juntos y ahora cada uno tenia que buscar su propio rumbo

Ok ok me puse sentimental, ¿Un abrazo grupal? – lo cual abrió sus brazos, todos nos reunimos para abrazarnos, escuche unos sollozos sordos de alice y rosalie.

-Bueno, creo que es tiempo de entrar a clases – dijo rosalie en los brazos de Emmett , y alice en los jasper, como los envidiaba

-¿Qué les toca? – dijo bella viendo su programa en el papel - a mi me toca biología

-Artes – dijo alice

-Historia – Dijo Jasper

-Yeaaaaah! Gimnasia – gritó Emmett

-Artes también – dijo rosalie y chocó las manos con alice.

-¿A ti Edward? – dijo jasper

-déjenme ver… - ¡BENDITA COINCIDENCIA! – Biología también

Todos nos fuimos a nuestra clase pero sin perdernos de los fugaces besos de Alice con jaseper ,y rosalie con Emmett, Se comportan como si no se vieran nunca mas en la vida

Vi como bella miraba el suelo, le rodeé mi brazo derecho en el hombro y le susurré  
-Mejor nos vamos -

-Si mejor, no quiero ver babosas…¿nos sentamos juntos?-

-Mas encantado no podría - le besé la sien

Sonrió y nos fuimos a clases mi brazo en sus hombros y ella con su brazo izquierdo alrededor de mi cintura.

* * *

_**Hoooola! :D bueno aquí esta el 2 capi! Espero que les guste!  
20-09-12**_


	3. Roces

**Edward POV **Capítulo III "Roces"

Cuando llegamos a clases nos sentamos juntos y bien cerquita uno del otro me encanta esta cercanía de ella

-¡Buenos días clases – El profesor Banner nos saluda a todos – bueno hoy comenzaremos a ver las cebollas en su interior, para ello los veremos con microscopios.

Cada uno tenia que ir a buscarlo así que me ofrecí a buscarlo

Cuando le pasé el microscopio su mano toco la mía y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió pro todo el cuerpo era rara la sensación pero encantadora

Bella me miro y me sonrió

- Damas primero – me sonrió y empezó a ver la cebolla

-Edward, ¿me pasas la otra lentilla por favor? – le entregué la otra lentilla y nuestras manos rozaron y nuevamente hubo una corriente, la miré y creo que también lo sintió, me sonrió y se ruborizó al instante ese acto es tan… _Bella_

Cuando me tocó, nuevamente nuestras manos conectaron, la corriente paso por mi cuerpo. Y así transcurrió la clase entre roces cariñosos y corrientes eléctricas.

**Bella POV**

Como me encanta este hombre, sus roces me daban unas corrientes maravillosas, raras pero maravillosas

Terminó la clase y fuimos a la cafetería a juntarnos con los chicos

-¡Hey! Aquí estamos – gritó la enana y le veía la cara llena de pintura

-¡Vaya! Menuda clase que tuvieron – dijo Edward

-Fue culpa de Rosalie – dijo Alice con los brazos cruzados y sacándole la lengua a rosalie

-¡ALICE! Tu me pintaste la cara con tu puto pincel – dijo rose, estaba también manchada por suerte solo su cara

-Ok, pero estaba muy seria tenia que poner un poco de diversión – dijo alice poniendo sus ojos como cachorrito.

-¡hooola! Tengo demasiada hambre comamos algo por favor – dijo emmett sobándose la panza este hombre come y come pero siempre tiene figura

Comimos algo, luego me toco matemáticas. Me quedaba dormida cada 15 minutos, el ramo en si es bueno pero el profesor lo hace tan aburrido, mientras alice se reía de mi de cómo me quedaba dormida

Luego me tocó Lenguaje, el profesor empezó a hablar de la historia de William Shakespeare. Miré y me concentré en toda la clase me encanta este ramo

-Creo que te gusta este tema ¿no? – me dijo Edward, distrayéndome un poco

-Pues ¡claro! Mi sueño es escribir y William me inspira – mi sueño es ser una escritora

-Serás una gran escritora y además preciosa – Malditos halagos de Edward que siempre me dejan sin habla

-Gracias, y tu serás un gran medico – "además de sexy también" me dije en la subconsciente ¡Eres una mal pensada Swan!

-Muchas gracias bells – y me sonrió

Nuevamente fuimos a la cafetería para almorzar con los chicos

-¡Chicos! Almorcemos afuera esta soleado – dijo Jasper a la salida de la cafetería

Nos sentamos juntos Emmett con Rosalie, Jasper con alice y Edward conmigo. Mientras comíamos, bajo la mesa jugaba con mis pies, luego sentí una tercera pierna entre las mías miro abajo y es la pierna de Edward jugando con el mio, lo miro hacia mi derecha y me sonríe juguetonamente.

-Me encanta tu pelo, con el sol se ve precioso – y me sonríe

-Tu no te quedas atrás Edward, tu pelo cobrizo se ve hermoso – no se de donde saqué coraje para halagarlo pero era verdad

-Gracias- me toma de la mano debajo de la mesa, siento la corriente eléctrica, nos miramos al instante y nos sonreímos

Creo que este día de roces nos darán sorpresas a futuro .. ¿no?

* * *

_**Holaaaaaaa! Aquí esta el 3 capitulo! Muchas gracias por leerlos! 3 besos a todos**_

20-09-12


	4. Rescates

**Bella POV**Capítulo IV "Rescates"

-¿Bella te apetecería ir a pasear? – estábamos en el estacionamiento y todos ya se habían ido y quedamos solo Edward y yo

-Claro, ¿A dónde iríamos? – dije emocionada

-Estaba pensando en ir a Port Angeles y jugar billard-

-Mmm no soy muy buena pero podría empezar a practicar hoy – siempre me ha llamdo la atención el billard

-Claro, yo te enseñaré – me guiño el ojo – vamos a dejar tu auto en tu casa y te vienes en la mia y nos vamos

Nos subimos a nuestros autos y fuimos hacia mi casa, llegué a la puerta y estaba buscando las llaves para entrar y no las encontraba. Empecé a rebuscar y recordé que lo dejé en mi velador ¡ERES UNA IMBÉCIL!

-Mierda- mascullé

-¿Qué pasa?- me hablo Edward

-Las llaves se me quedaron en mi velador- dije apenada

-mmm.. ¿habrá una ventana abierta? -

-No, Charlie siempre cierra las ventanas.. aunque – la mía siempre esta abierta, pero ni loca mi casa estaba en el segundo piso, nunca podremos subir – la mía esta abierta- quedamos en silencio uno segundos y Edward se movió

-Espera un poco- Edward se fue hacia el árbol que daba al lado de mi ventana ¿QUÉ? Ni mierda se puede subir al árbol y entrar por la ventana

-Edward no es peligroso -

-Fui niño scout, se subir árboles – me guiñó el ojo

No me dio tiempo para protestar y se fue al árbol, empezó a subir con mucha delicadeza, estaba a punto de llegar y se rompe un rama

-¡EDWARD!- por impulso fui directo al árbol para recogerlo si se cae, pero tomo otra rama y se afirmó, llegó hasta la ventana la abrió y entró, Fiiiu! Se salvó por poco, me tira las llaves desde la ventana y abrió la puerta. La abro y Edward viene bajando en la escalera

-Un poco de adrenalina para tarde ¿no? – me dice y sonríe

-Por poco te matas – rodó los ojos – gracias- y lo abrazo

-No seas tonta.. y de nada- desaseemos el abrazo y subo corriendo las escaleras, voy llegando cuando se me enredan los pies y siento que me caigo hacia atrás.

_**Edward POV**_

Fue corriendo hacia su habitación, y en una mala jugada se le enredan los pies y se cae hacia atrás, fui corriendo hacia a ella y logré tomarla por la espalda

-¡BELLA!, ¿¡Estas bien!? – dice exaltado, casi se va rodando escaleras abajo

Le dí vuelta y nos miramos directamente estábamos a unos 10 centímetros de distancia, sentía su respiración chocando con mi cara, Me tocó la mejilla y sentí estremecer

-Si, ahora estoy bien, voy a cambiarme y bajo, si quieres puedes tomar algo de la cocina – se reincorporó y subió hasta su habitación – No tardo -

Fui a esperarla en el _Living, _fui a sentarme pero vi una foto de una niña, aparentaba tener unos 5 años, era castaña, pálida, ojos cafés.. Sonreí mi sentido no me fallaba, Era Bella

-Estoy lista- Estaba en la escalera, vestía con una blusa escotada de color azul cielo, jeans azul marino y _converse_blancas, se veía preciosa

-Vamos- le tendí la mano y la tomó y unió nuestros dedos

Fuimos hasta mi volvi y le abrí la puerta, me sonrió. Hablamos de que podríamos hacer aparte de jugar, de que podríamos comer luego y como nos fue en el primer dia.  
-Llegamos- estacioné el auto frente a un pub que tenia juego de billard

-Edward te lo advierto si la bola llega a tu ojo no te quejes – dijo riéndose

-Ok trato hecho, además tengo buenos reflejos – fue adelante mio y le abri la puerta del pub, vi como caminaba y como movia sus caderas, y sus piernas…

Esta tarde promete sorpresas.

_**Hooooolaaaa! Aquí sigue la historia! Espero que les guste! Y gracias por leer!**_

20 – 09 – 2012


	5. jugadas

**Bella POV ** Capítulo V "Jugadas"

Fuimos a buscar los palos y las bolas, habían unos chicos en el pub y ocupando 2 mesas del billad. Nos instalamos en nuestra mesa y preparamos los implementos.

-Damas primeros- me sonrió y recordé la clase de biología, dijo exactamente lo mismo

Le sonreí y me posicioné frente a la bola blanca apunto y ¡ZAZ! El palo se me cambió de dirección y me gané una carcajada de Edward y lo miré seria, creo.

-Lo siento, pero fue chistoso-  
-Te dije que era pésima – miré el suelo  
-Tranquila – me tomó del mentón- Yo te enseño

Me pongo frente la bola blanca y me pongo en posición para golpearla

-Primero relájate, baja mas el palo – Edward se posicionó atrpas mio y puso su mano izquierdoa junto a la mía tomando el palo y su mano derecha junto a la mía en el comienzo del palo de atrás.

Me puse nerviosa pero me calmé y respiré profundo

-Ahora apunta a la bola – Me susurró muy cerca de mi cuello y me estremecí. Siento que suelta su mano de atrás y lo deja reposando en mi cadera. – golpea – me susurra en mi nuca tardo en reaccionar pero golpeo y meto 2 bolas, quedo pasmada por lo que ocurrió y porque metí 2 bolas – Excelente- lo miro y lo abrazo me corresponde el abrazo y seguimos jugando

Al final me ganó como era de suponer pero me dijo que jugaba muy bien siendo mi primera vez

-¿Te apetecería comer algo? – estábamos caminando sin rumbo.

-Edward no quiero hacerte gastar dinero por mí, ya gastaste en el juego – no me gustaba abusar de la generosidad de las personas

-Oh, vamos no importa cualquier centavo gastado en ti vale la pena- me toco la mejilla y reposo mi mejilla ahí

-Bueno -–en verdad estaba muerta de hambre - ¿Dónde te apetece ir? -

-¿Dónde quieres tu? – me sonrió

-¡Sorpréndeme!- nos sonreímos y nos fuimos abrazados

Fuimos con el volvo y estacionamos frente a un restaurante, leo el nombre y le sonrío

-Escuche de este local y como a ti te gustan las pastas.. además por el nombre me acordé de ti-me dijo, el nombre del restaurante era _**La Bella Italia**_

Edward POV

Nos sentamos y hablamos de cuales eran nuestros próximos proyectos y cosas que queríamos

-¡Esta comida esta deliciosa! – le quedó pasta alrededor de su boca, no se dio cuenta asi que tome un servilleta y le limpié las comisuras de sus labios, quedo perpleja pero sonrió

-Gracias- se sonrojó-

-No hay de que -

Volvimos a Forks, hacía tarde y mañana volvíamos al instituto. Llegamos a su casa y bajé para ir a dejarla a la puerta

-Gracias Edward – me abrazó – fue una tarde muy bonita, le correspondí el abrazo

-También la fue para mi bella- nos separamos y le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios, casi rozándole el labio superior pero no dijo nada

-Nos vemos mañana- me susurró

-Nos vemos – le di un beso en la frente – descansa

-Tu igual, adiós – me fui al auto pero me agarro del brazo

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté

-No me despedí como corresponde – no me dio tiempo para reaccionar y apalstó sus labios sobre los mios, quede sorprendido pero no me quede atrás, le rodeé mis brazos en su cintura y rodeó sus brazos en mi cuello, pedí permiso para adentrar mi lengua en su boca y me lo permitió, empezó a juguetear con mi pelo de mi nuca y la abrazé mucho mas

Nos separamos por falta de aire, nos miramos y sus ojos tenían unos brillitos, se ve tan adorable, le tomé ambas mejillas y le dejé un casto beso en sus entró a su casa y yo a mi volvo, no tuvimos que hablar, el beso lo dijo todo

.

.

**Bella POV**

-¿¡Y que hizo después!? – maldita Alice Cullen por tener la voz tan chillona, tuve que alejar teléfono de mi oreja

- Nada, quiero decir, me correspondió el beso y…- me quedé callada, recordando ese momento tan mágico, tan especial – Alice, tengo miedo

-¿De qué bells?-

-¿Qué pasa si lo hizo por que no me quería dejar mal?, ¿Qué pasa si no siente lo mismo por mi? – luego sentí un gran vacio

-Oh! No seas estúpida, mi hermanito esta bien loquito por ti, te mira como si fueras su todo – Con esa confesión me hizo tener cosquillas por todo mi cuerpo

-Gracias Alice, no podría hacer nada sin ti -

-Lo se querida, gracias por recordármelo- lo dijo en su forma sacástica – NO ME RUEDES LOS OJOS – wow! Esta mujer me conoce muy bien

-Y tu no me regañes-

Estuvimos hablando hasta como a la media noche, apague mi laptop, las luces y me acosté.Luego siento mi teléfono sonar en mi velador y veo que es un mensaje de texto, es de Edward.

*_**Linda tarde y hermosa noche  
descansa bella te quiero**_

Edward.*

Sonrío de oreja a oreja, releo el mensaje una y otra vez hasta que me quedé dormida con el teléfono a mano.  
_**  
**_


	6. Enfermedad

Capítulo VI "Enfermedad" **Edward POV  
**  
-¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! Se te hará tarde – Esme me gritaba desde el umbral de mi puerta.

-Aaagh.. ya voy – me levanté a penas, cuando llegue al baño sentí un nudo en mi estomago, fui directo al retrete y vomité violentamente

-Edward se te hace tar.. ¡EDWARD! – esme vino directo hacia mi – Edward cariño ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé – me empecé a lvar la boca – me siento cansado y mareado

-Te quedas aquí – toco mi frente - ¡DIOS! Tienes mucha fiebre, ve a acostarte. Iba directo a mi cama, hasta que recordé a bella, no la iba a ver

-Mamá tengo que ir a clases -

-ni en broma ¡no te mueves de acá! -

-Pero mamá…-

-No hay "pero", ahora acuéstate y te traigo un agua – En realidad me sentía horrible, no me podía mi cuerpo, y luchar contra esme era inútil. Escuché a mama en decirle a los chicos que no iba a la escuela.

No podía pegar un ojo, la fiebre me tenia vuelto loco.Ví la hora y eran las 8:15 am.m., me acordé de bella y de que no podré verla en todo el dia

***Bella, me enfermé tenía todas las ganas de verte, que tengas un lindo día  
Te quiero mucho**

Edward.*

Le envié un mensaje, ahora que estaba mas tranquilo podría descansar un poco…..

.

.

**Bella POV**

"Hija tuve que salir por urgencia a la comisaria, cuídate

Charlie"

Leí la nota que estaba en la nevera y la guardé, me preparé un poco de té y me fui directo al instituto

Llegando al instituto, empezó una llovizna, bah! Nunca duran los buenos tiempos, abracé a los chicos pero no vi a Edward

-Oye Emmett.. ¿y Edward? – me sorprendí, a Edward no le gusta faltar a clases

-Se enfermó, vomitó y se quedó en casa – hablo Alice por Emmett

Imaginarme a Edward enfermo me hizo entristecerme, lo tendré que ir a ver. A los 15 minutos me llega un mensaje de Edward diciéndome que esta enfermo y que no podía venir.

El dia se me paso horriblemente lento, algunas clases me tocaba con jasper asi que me subia el animo

-Alice… ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Quiero ver a Edward – estábamos en los estacionamientos

-Bella.. sabes que puedes ir a mi casa sin pedir permiso.. aunque ahora iba al centro comercial con los chicos , pero ve nos vemos mas tarde – nos abrazamos y nos despedimos

Pasados unos minutos llegué a la casa de Edward y toqué la puerta

-Bella cariño ¿Cómo estas? – Esme me saludó y nos adentramos a la casa

-Bien Esme muchas gracias-

-¿A que se debe tu visita? –

-Vengo a ver a Edward, me preocupé los chicos me dijeron que se enfermó -

-Si, está arriba ve a verlo -

Subí las escaleras y entré al cuarto de Edward, ví un bulto en la cama, me acerco y lo veo durmiendo. Párece un ángel, su pelo revuelto, sus labios entre abiertos. Le toco la frente ya que mi mano esta helada y ciento que tiene fiebre y suspira, veo que mi toque tranquiliza un poco. Me fui a secar las manos y mojé un poco y lo puse en la frente de Edward.

Edward empezó a abrir los ojos y me sonrió

-Bella estas aquí – se levanta un poco y me abraza con la poca fuerza que tiene

-Vine a ver como estabas – le acaricié la mejilla y reposo su cabeza

-Gracias, necesitaba de tu compañía – me acariciaba la mano. Le hable de mi dia y se ría en cuando me quedaba dormida

-Chicos, tengo que hacer unos trámites – Esme nos hablaba en el umbral – asi que bella te dejo encargo a este niño – le dio un beso en la frente a Edward

-Descuida yo me encargo – nos abrazamos y se fue. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio

-Edward ¿quieres algo para comer? -

-Mmm… ¿Qué tienes en mente – he hizo una sonrisa torcida, me encanta esa sonrisa de él

-¿Crema de champiñones o de Tomate? -

-¡CHAMPIÑONES! – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Vuelvo altiro – le bese la frente y me fui a la cocina

A los 25 minutos volvi al cuarto de Edward. Se acomdó un poco en la cama y le puse la bandeja encima

-Espero que te guste -

-Mmm veamos – tomó un sobro - ¡ESTA DELICIOSO! – luego , literalmente, se empezó a devorar el plato

-Gracias, no seas cavernícola come despacio – me sonrió. Terminó la sopa y dejé la bandeja a un costado

Nos quedamos en silencio y nos miramos, me dieron unas ganas de besarlo pero recordé que teníamos que hablar de lo que sucedió ayer. Le tomé ambas manos y lo miré, inspiré profundo y lo boté

-Edward tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó ayer – le dije casi en un susurro, me tomo ambas mejillas y me miró

-Bella no me arrepiento de nada – miré abajo – hablemos otro dia por favor. Acostémonos un rato

Me acomdo al lado de él y recuesto mi cabeza encima de su pecho. Nos quedamos abrazados

-Te quiero Bella – me susurra

-Yo también Edward – Me aferro mas a él y nos quedamos así hasta que nos venció el sueño


	7. Compromiso

Edward POV

Como me encantaba tenerla así, cerca mio, abrazándome, su olor me encantaba era entre fresas y ella misma, ¡DIOS! Y sus labios, son los mejores labios que he besado en toda mi vida y lo mejor fue que ella me lo dio, fue por su voluntad o sea que capaz que capaz sienta lo mismo que yo

Le acariciaba sus cabellos mientras dormía tranquilamente en mi pecho, pasados unos minutso se removió y me miró

-Hola – todavía seguía adormilada y bostezó, se veía tan tierna - ¿Dormiste bien? -

-Contigo siempre dormiré bien – le tomé del mentón y me acerqué para besarla pero dio vuelta su cara y le pude besar su mejilla

-Edward... no... Tenemos que hablar – se sentó al medio de la cama y cruzó sus piernas como indio, lo cual hice lo mismo y nos miramos

-Ok – susurré - ¿Qué me quieres decir?- resoplé

-Edward, lo que pasó… bueno no fue como fue pero… no te quería incomodar y.. – se sonrojó – Lo siento - Le tomé ambas mejillas, nos miramos y susurré

-Bella, no me incomodó para nada, es más me encantó – sonrió y miro para abajo – Bela, tu me gustas, creo que desde siempre, eres una mujer preciosa, me encantas, eres tu misma siempre, y eso es lo mas me encanta de ti – Listo, ya esta me declaré.

-Pero Edward… ¿Qué te puedo dar? – me miró con cara de poco amigos – Por lo menos Tanya siempre te daba lo que querías – Aaagh, tanya odio hablar de ella

Con tanya estuvimos 1 año como novios, siempre me decía que me amaba y como estúpido le creía, era buena en la cama pero no buscaba solo eso en la relación. Luego supe que me estaba engañando y cuando se enteró de la nada se fue del Instituto y también de Forks.

-Bella, Tanya es del pasado, se fue, CAPUT! Ya no hay nadie que nos moleste – le meneé la cabeza – nadie-

-Si hay alguien – alcé una ceja – Emmett -

Sonreí – Bella, Emmett es un caso perdido, lo sabes -

-¿Lo prometes? – preguntó

-Lo prometo – susurré cerca de sus labios

Nos besamos gustosamente, me acariciaba mi pelo de la nuca y yo la abrazaba, esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco. La reposé en la cama mientras nos besábamos, solo eran besos y caricias, le besaba el cuello, su mentón, le delineé mi lengua en sus labios y luego la besé profundamente. Le daba besos en sus ojos, cosa que le daba cosquillas y reía

-Edward me da cosquillas – le dí un beso en la nariz

-¿En serio? – alcé una ceja - ¿Y esto? – Le empecé a hacer cosquillas por todo su cuerpo, bella reía sin parar, su risa eran música para mis oídos.

-¡EDWARD! PARA – y seguía riéndose – EDWARD EN SERIO PARA – seguía riéndose al cabo de unos segundos paré

-Te Amo Bella – le besé la mano

-También te amo Edward – y nos abrazamos

-Bella, este es nuestro último año juntos y quiero estar contigo siempre... ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - se le veía en sus ojos que transmitía alegría

-Si Edward, quiero ser tu novia - y nos besamos

.

**Bella POV  
**  
DIOS! Soy novia de Edward, nunca creía que era real pero lo es, soy novia de Edward  
Mientras Edward se duchaba, empecé a explorar su cuarto, tenía bastante música y libros, ví una carpeta y la saqué, la inspeccioné y logré ver unas partituras

-¿Qué haces? – hablo Edward de la nada, me hizo saltar del susto, estaba tras mio , abrazó mi cintura y apoyó su mentón en mi hombro derecho

-Edward, ¿Tú los compusiste? -

-Si, esa canción se la hice a Esme -

Me dí vuelta y lo besé, aparte de hermoso, compone, sabía que tocaba el piano pero nunca creía que pudiera componer.

-Eres un amor Edward -

-Lo sé – me guiñó el ojo

-Creído – y me besó

Alguien tocó la puerta y era Carlisle

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo has estado? -

-Hola Carlisle – lo abracé – muy bien gracias

-Hola hijo – se abrazaron – veo que tienes enfermera personal – me guiñó el ojo y sentí que me ruborizaba

-Si, se podría decir que es mi enfermera – hizo su sonrisa torcida -

-Bueno, ¿Cómo te has sentido?, ¿Has tenido vómitos? -

-No, me siento mucho mejor-

-Bueno, ahora te revisaré de todas maneras – y Edward le rodó los ojos

-Te haré un poco de té con miel mientras Carlisle te revisa – Edward asintió y fui a la cocina. Hice un té con miel para Edward y uno normal para Carlisle

Cuando volví, Edward estaba acostado, nuevamente, y Carlisle le estaba revisando la boca a Edward , se le veía tan tierno acostado reposando su espalda en la cabecera.

-Carlisle también te traje un té – le dije mientras se lo entregaba

-Muchas gracias bella – tomó el té y sus cosas – bueno chicos yo los dejo -

-Papá no espera debo decirte algo – Edward tomó mi mano y me senté en su regazo

-¿Qué pasa hijo? -

-¡Chicos! Llegué – Esme entró a la habitación y nos saludó a cada uno

-Mamá, Papá debo decirles algo importante -

-¿Qué ocurre hijo? – Dijo Esme un poco preocupada

-Bella y yo somos novios – dijo Edward, eso, directo a la vena nada de introducción, al grano. Carlisle y Esme quedaron con la boca abierta pero a los segundos Esme se me acercó y me abrazó.

-Eres la mejor para Edward – me sonrió – Espero que sean muy felices

-Gracias Esme, quiero mucho a Edward, lo cuidaré mucho – y miré a Edward con una sonrisa

-Felicidades chicos – Dijo Carlisle – espero que tengan un lindo futuro

-Gracias papá – Edward abrazó mi cintura – la quiero mucho, nunca le haría daño. Carlisle y Esme se fueron de la habitación dejándonos solos.

-Bueno… creo que es tiempo que me vaya, tengo que terminar unas tareas y hacerle a Charlie la cena – Edward me miró con cara de poco amigos

-Te extrañaré mucho – Me hizo un puchero me dieron unas ganas de besarlo y lo hice

-Edward te vendré a ver – lo abracé te amo mucho, no lo olvides-

-Yo también te Amo Bella – nos besamos profundamente nuevamente.

-Adiós Edward – le dí un casto beso en los labios

-Adios Bella, llega bien – le guiñé el ojo y me fui

Cuando llegué a casa, le preparé a Charlie la cena pero todavía estaba en la comisaría así que se la dejé en el horno para que cuando llegue solo la caliente y listo. Me tomé una ducha y me puse el pijamas, me empecé a queda dormida cuando me llegó un mensaje.

*_**Hermosa novia, descansa nos vemos mañana, te amo mucho  
Buenas Noches**_

Edward.*

Releí el mensaje un par de veces y me quedé dormida.

_**Awwww que tiernos :D ya se lo confirmaron a Carlisle y Esme! :)Ahora falta Charlie [Escalofrios]  
Holaaaaaaa **____** lo siento por el atraso pero tuve prueba de lenguaje y sdfghjkdjsa ya saben a estudiaar :D Espero que les haya gustado el capi ¿Reviews? Gracias por leer! (Y)**_


	8. Confirmaciones

Bella POV Capítulo VIII "Confirmaciones"

-Bella, ¿Te vienes con nosotros?, después te voy a dejar a tu casa – habíamos terminado la jornada y estábamos en los estacionamientos.

-Así aprovechas a ver a tu Eddie – decía Emmett alzando las cejas continuamente, este tipo tiene la mente negra

-Emmett déjala… ¿vienes bella? – dijo nuevamente Alice

-Bueno iré – me adentré a mi camioneta, me acompañaron hasta mi casa para dejar la Chevy y meterme al auto de Alice y seguimos al Jeep de Emmett. Llegamos a la casa, Cuando bajamos de los autos me percaté que no estaba ni Rosalie ni Jasper.

-Chicos… ¿Dónde esta Jazz y Rose? -

-Tuvieron que ir a buscar al aeropuerto a su tía – dijo Emmett

-Ah… Ok – fue mi genial respuesta. Entramos a la casa y Esme nos recibió con un abrazo a cada uno

-¿Cómo les fue en el instituto? – fuimos hacia la cocina

-Normal – dijimos los 3 al unísono y nos reímos

-Oye mamá… ¿Y Edward? – Preguntó Alice comiendo una manzana

-Se esta bañando – imaginé a Edward bañándose, su hermoso cuerpo desnudo… sacudí la cabeza, me estaba comportando como una pervertida

-Ok, Bella ¿Vamos a mi cuarto? – me dijo Alice. Asentí y fuimos a su cuarto, cuando estábamos entrando Alice me empujó para entrar rápido y hecho llave

-¿Qué ocurre? – Dije preocupada

-¡VAS A CONTARME EXACTAMENTE QUE PASÓ AYER ENTRE TÚ Y EDWARD! –chilló

-¿Q-que quieres saber? – excelente Swan, tartamudeas

-¡TARTAMUDEASTE!, algo pasó, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime… -Aaagh! Pero que terca es esta mujer

-Lo que pasó fue… - pero un toque en la puerta me interrumpió

-Maldita sea – Alice fue a la puerta y la abrió y era Edward. Se veía hermoso con su pelo revuelto y mojado

-¡Bella! – Corrió hacia mí empujando a Alice a un lado y vino y me abrazó y me alzó

-¡Edward! – nos quedamos abrazados unos momentos hasta que escuchamos el tosido de Alice.

-Ahora si me van a decir que pasa entre ustedes 2 – Alice había cruzado sus brazos

-¿Qué pasa chicos? – Emmett había llegado, ¡Genial! Ahora si que se dice todo

-¿No le has dicho? – Edward me preguntaba

-Quería decírselo contigo -

-¡CUENTENOS AHORA! – gritó Alice

-Aaagh… Alice no grites… bueno nosotros estamos Juntos… Como novios – Dijo Edward tranquilamente

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- Alice venia hacia nosotros para abrazarnos - ¡LO SABIA!, ¡LO SABIA! SIEMPRE LO SUPE -

-Eddie! Encontraste una pareja, ahora no estarás frustrado – Y Emmett con su mente negra, se ganó un golpe de Edward, cosa que, obviamente, no le dolió -

-Gracias chicos que lo hayan tomado bien – dije sinceramente

-Lo sabíamos desde antes, se les notaba – Dijo Emmett – Bueno… vamos chicos, tomemos algo en la cocina – Emmett con su mentalidad de alcohol

-Yo no puedo dentro de una semana – dije sonriendo, sip dentro de una semana tendré 18 y tendré libertad para las cosas

-¡Será una fiesta asombrosa! – Dijo Alice haciendo saltitos

-Alice – la regañé – no quiero fiesta, no quiero nada -

-Aagh que eres mala, igual te haré algo – con Alice no se puede pelear con eso, Es una pelea perdida.

-No me la hostiguen, yo veré eso, soy el novio – Y le sacó la lengua a Emmett y a Alice. Que hermoso salía eso de la boca de Edward, _Soy el novio…_, me estremecí entera y lo menos que pude hacer fue abrazarlo

-¿Bella, te quedas a cenar? – Dijo Esme con una sonrisa en la puerta del cuarto

-Claro… ¿Te ayudo en algo? – Me ofrecí para la cocina

- No Bella, ya lo tengo casi listo, Gracias de todas maneras – Sonrió y se fue. Quedamos conversando en el cuarto de Alice mientras esperábamos la cena. De cena hubo Fetuccini, Cuando terminamos la cena le agradecí a Esme por la cena, ella sabía que me encantaban las pastas fue un lindo detalle que se acordara ahora.

-Iré a dejar a Bella a su casa – le dijo Edward a Carlisle y a Esme

-Bueno, no tardes mucho – dijo Esme mientras Edward tomaba las llaves de volvo

-Y no se queden jugando – dijo Emmett, Este niño no tiene nada mejor que hacerme sonrojar

-Emmett cállate, Nos vemos Bella – Dijo Carlisle despidiéndose de mi y luego Esme.

Durante el trayecto Edward tomaba mi mano y me la besaba y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Edward me contaba que mañana iba a ir de nuevo al instituto, genial! Ya no lo extrañaré tanto ya. Llegamos a mi casa y se abrió la puerta, fuimos hasta la puerta y nos quedamos mirando.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana – le dije abrazándolo

-Claro, te amo mucho Bella – me dijo tomando de mi mentón y acercándose para besarme

-Yo también Edward – le tomé de su chaqueta y lo atraje hacia mí y nos besamos. Pidió permiso para adentrarse a mi boca con su lengua y gustosamente se lo concedí, me aferré con su cuello acariciando su pelo de la nuca, me encanta besarlo así, con tanta ternura, con tanto cariño, seguíamos besándonos y Edward me abrazaba mucho más hasta cuando…

-¿Bella? – Charlie estaba detrás de nosotros mirándonos con los ojos como platos y con una ceja alzada…

* * *

_**Y apareció Charlie! :D ¿Qué les pareció el capi?  
Holaaa a todos! Jeje si soy mala por dejarlos asi! Bueno.. aquí esta el capi! Espero que lo disfruten! ¡REVIEWS? Muchas gracias! Besos a todos!**_


	9. Charlie

Edward POV

Escuchamos su voz y rápidamente nos dimos la vuelta, Charlie tenía la cara de Póker… nadie hablaba, miré de reojo a Bella y estaba quieta

-Hola Charlie – rompí el hielo – vine a dejar a bella –

-¿Besuqueándola?- Dijo enojado

-Charlie… no te enojes… tenemos que hablar – titubeó bella

-Charlie, por favor déjeme explicarle – dije con seguridad

-Explícamelo ahora – Dijo Charlie

-Entremos por favor – dijo bella, le tomé de la mano y nos adentramos a la casa, bella empezó a tiritar, me acerqué hacia a ella y la abracé

-Todo saldrá bien – le susurré, asintió y nos sentamos los 2 juntos al frente de Charlie

-Bueno, hablen – habló duro Charlie. Tomé una bocanada de aire y hablé

-Bella y yo somos novios – hablé sin titubeos. Charlie se quedó helado y sin hablar y abrió como platos los ojos

-Papá, ¿Estas bien? – dijo Bella preocupada

-Si… si… si.. bells, ¿Estas segura? –

-Completamente – aseguró

-Bueno chicos, ¿Qué les puedo decir? ¡Felicidades! – se levantó y abrazó a bells, supe que le susurró algo pero no lo escuche, con Charlie nos dimos un apretón de manos. Luego de felicitarnos Bella fue a su habitación a dejar sus cosas

-Edward, no me has causado ningún problema, pero se le cae una mísera lágrima por tu culpa te haré la vida imposible – me miró serio – y te las corto – De tan solo imaginarlo me dolia

-Descuida Charlie, la amo mucho nunca le haré daño – dije seguro, si le hago daño me daño a mi mismo me dije en mis pensamientos.

-Estas a prueba Cullen - Espetó, se fue hacia la cocina y bella llegó a mi lado

-¿Muy duro? – me sonrió

-soportable – la abracé – Se me hace tarde amor, me tengo que ir – me miró y suspiró

-Ok – nos fuimos hasta afuera de la puerta. Mirándonos unos segundos y me bella me besó, La abracé con fuerza, enredó sus dedos en el pelo de mi nuca, la aferré más a mi cuerpo y se tuvo que poner de puntitas. Saboreaba su lengua como loco, le mordí el labio inferior y dio un jadeo que me excitó un poco. Terminamos el beso por falta de aire, nos quedamos con nuestras frentes juntas.

-Te Amo – me susurró

-Te Amo más – le respondí

.

.

. 2 HORAS MAS TARDE

.

*_**No puedo dormir :/* - **_le respondí el mensaje, eran las 12 de la noche y con Edward nos estábamos hablando por Whatsapp

*_**Yo tampoco :/* **_

_***Quiero estar contigo u_u* - **_Me puse un poco juguetona

_***Yo también :3***_

_***Te Amo***_

_***Yo más amor… quiero abrazarte***_

_***Yo también, quisiera que estuviéramos juntos ahora***_

No me respondió, capaz que se haya quedado dormido apagué la luz y me arropé con el edredón, Edward no volvió a responderme. No podía conciliar el sueño, veo el reloj de mi velador y eran las 00:34, miraba el techo pero no podía dormida, al rato de unos minutos escuché un golpe muy suave en mi ventana, esperé unos segundos pero volvió el sonido, me paré para ver lo que pasaba, No me lo podía creer, Era Edward lanzando piedritas a mi ventana. Abrí la ventana para hablarle

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunté entre susurrando para no despertar a Charlie

-Hazte un lado – Tomó una mochila que tenía al lado y empezó a trepar el árbol, entró a mi habitación yome corrí mas atrás para que entrara mejor cuando entró a mi cuarto nos quedamos mirando estábamos como a 3 metros de. Reaccioné a mis instintos y salté para abrazarlo y enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y nos besamos

-¿Esta bien que duerma contigo? – e hizo la sonrisa torcida, esa sonrisa que me estremecía

-¡Claro! Pero ¿Y Charlie? –

-Descuida, tengo todo planeado – y me guiñó el ojo

-Estas loco – le decía mientras le tomaba la cara con ambas manos y se la movía

-Sip, loco por ti – y me besó la nariz – iré a ponerme el pijama y vuelvo – Edward fue al baño y yo me fui a acostar a la cama, a los segundos llegó y tenía puesto un pijama que se le ajustaba a su cuerpo y se le notaba su _six pack_ definido, por dentro me derretía, se veía hermoso. Me acomodé y se acostó conmigo.

-Ahora si podremos dormir – dijo Edward

Sonreí – Ahora si – y me beso

-Te amo Bella, te amo mucho – susurró en mis labios

-Yo también te amo Edward, te amo mucho – me acurruqué en su pecho para dormir

-Buenas noches _mi _Bella –

-Buenas noches _mi _Edward – y así nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

_**¿Que les parecio Charlie?, y Edward que se haya quedado? *ñ***_

_**Hooooolaaaaa bueno aqui esta el capiii espero que les haya gustado! mil disculpas por no haber actualizado, pero tuve pruebas :/ reviews por favooor gracias**_

_**Síganme en mi twitter vampirekaro :3 graciaaas**_


	10. Dudas

Edward Pov.

Sentíun movimiento en mis brazos lo dejé pasar pero luego siento un sollozo, abro los ojos y bella estaba llorando durmiendo una pesadilla pensé prendo la lámpara que esta en el velador alcanzo ver la hora y eran las 3 de la mañana, bella empieza a llorar más fuerte

-bella- le susurro pero no para de llorar- bella despierta -le muevo los hombros y despierta

Sus ojos mostraban miedo, terror. Luego se queda mirandome y me abraza fuerte

-Edward- sollozo, le pasaba mi mano por la espalda para que se relajara - Estas aquí - me murmuro en mi cuello

- Si amor, estoy aquí tranquila - le acariciaba la cabeza

- Fue horrible... Tu te habías - se calló y empezó a llorar de nuevo, sabía perfectamente que me había pasado en la pesadilla

-Ya amor, no pasa nada estoy aquí contigo -

- Bésame Edward, por favor - suplicó

La miré y la besé tiernamente, luego me tomó de la nuca para que estuvieramos más cerca, le rodee mis brazos al rededor de su cintura, la recuesto y la sigo besando, me pone sus manos en mis mejillas y me delinea su lengua en mis labios, ambos jadeamos por el erótico momento. Bella empezó a pasar sus manos por mi abdomen y me estremecí, sabía que quería pero...

- Bella... No - le dije mirándola a los ojos. Cerró sus ojos y me abrazó - Quiero, eso no te lo puedo negar, pero es tu primera vez y no quiero que sea de este modo y tampoco en la casa de tu padre- me sonrió y me dio un beso

- Lo siento, no se que me pasó - escondió su rostro en mi cuello

- Sshh... Descuida,no pasó nada - me acosté y apoyó au rostro en mi peho y la acerco mas a mi cuerpo - Descansa amor - le dije besandole la cabeza

- Te amo Edward - levantó su cabeza y me besa, obviamente le correspondo el beso y le doy un tierno beso

- Yo también te amo - se recuesta de nuevo en mi pecho y juntos caemos en la inconciencia

.

.

.

.

Suena la alarma a las 6:30, la apago y me doy vuelta. Bella estabamdurmiendo como un ángel, me daban unas ganas de besarlavy mimarla pero me tuve que aguantar, la dejaría que durmiera. Me levante cuidadosamente para no despertarla. Camine despacio para que Charlie no notara mi presencia en la casa.

-¿Para donde crees que vas tú? - dijo bella cuando iba abriendo la puerta para irme, se sentó con la espalda en el respaldo y sus brazos cruzadoa - Ni siquiera me haz saludado, asi que mueve tu lindo culo hacia - me reí e hizo un puchero, se veía tan tierna, caminé hsta donde estaba ella y me abalancé hacia aua labios posicionandome encima de ellq pero sin poner todo mi peso, o si no la aplastaría eran deliciosos sua labios, me los podría estar comiendo todo el día.

- Hola mi amor - la abracé y emepcé a jugar con nuestras narices, cosa que a bella le daba cosquillas

- Hola guapo - me dio un pequeño beso en los labos, pero yo lo profundicé, la apoyé nuevamente en la cama pero escuchamos un auto irse, me paré para ir a la ventana y esconderme detrás de la cortina, me duelvo hacia bella y la beso

- ¿Quien era? - me pregunto acariciando mi cabello

-Charlie- sonrió me dió otro beso y se paró

-Ok, ¿Que quieres para desayunar?- colocó sus manos en su cintura haciendo como posición de jarra

-Mmmm... No lo se, sorprendeme- salio del cuarto para ir a la cocina, vi la hora y eran las 7:15,

*Mamá, salí mas temprano de la casa, te quiero E.* ,No me gusta mentirle a Esme pero esta situación la ameritaba.

-Bella, ¿Puedo usar tu ducha?- como ya no iba a ir a casa y charlie no estaba aqui y en mi mochila habia ropa limpia aprovecharia darme una ducha

-Claro, no tardes eso si, ya estara listo el desayuno - me grito desde la cocina.

Me adentre al baño y me di una ducha, ví el shampoo de color rosa, lo abro y lo huelo fresas pienso, es el olor que tiene bella, saque un poco para lavarme el pelo con ella, sali de la ducha y me cambio. Bajo hasta la cocina y veo a bella poniendo las cosas

- Bella, que rico todo esto - hizo waffles con manjar, y jugo de naranja

- no es nada, pero gracias- fui hasta donde estaba y la bese, nos alejamos y miro su ropa.

-Que lindo pijama, el azul te asienta muy bien- vestia con un short de color gris y una polera manga corta de color azul

- Gracias, ahora come - me saco la lengua y ruedo los ojos, nos sentamos uno al frente de otro y comemos - Bella, esto ea delicioso-

-Gracias- noto que se sonroja y vuelve su atención a la comida, terminamos de comer y bella recogió los platos, le dije que se fuera a duchar mientras que yo lavaba los platos e iba a buscar el auto, sali y el clima estaba realmente soleado ayer nublado, hoy soleado, clima bipolar. Cuando ya estacione el auto y entre a la casa quede con la boca abierta

Bella usaba unos short dejando a la vista sus hermosas piernas, una polera ajustada de color verde agua manga corta y sus converse negras.

-Edward... - me llamo y capturo mi atención - ¿Que pasa? -

-Nada... Solo que... Wow... Tendre que estar todo el dia cerca de ti - le señale su atuendo

-Ya no digas tonterias, vamonos- me tomo de la mano

-Vamos- la acerque y la bese

BELLA POV

-¿que almorzamos?- me pregunto edward en la cafeteria, me tenía rodeada a su cuerpo firmemente, alice tenía razón, no me soltaria para nada y eso que me sentia normal -¿Bella?, ¿estas bien?- me pregunto nuevamente alzando mi menton.

-Claro, estoy bien emmms... Un sandwich esta bien- dije mirando hacia abajo

-Amor... ¿Pasa algo?- me tomo la cara con ambas manos, esto es relamente dificil ¿Como decirle que lo queria intentar o cuando pasara?

-Nada Edward, en serio luego hablamos- le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla, le di un beso en la mejilla y nos fuimos a sentar. - oye, ¿Y los chicos?- no habia nadie de los chicos.

-Alice esta terminando un proyecto y jasper estancon ella y Emmett con Rosalie... Ya veras tu- me sonrió y yo le di una sonrisa pero no entera, la duda me tenia un poco tonta.

-Ok, ya basta- edward tiro la servilleta a la mesa y me miro -¿Que te pasa bella?, me tienes vuelto loco- su cara de preocupación me hizo pensar de lo mucho que estaba interesado en lo que me pasaba

-Bueno, esque yo...- mierda, siempre tartamudeo- es...¿Podemos hablarlo afuera por favor?- nos paramos y me tomo de la mano yendo hacia afuera, fuimos a una parte donde habia un arbol, edward se sento a los pies de arbol apoyando su espalda al tronco, palmeo su pecho, me acoste apoyando mi cabeza bajo su cuello.

-Bueno, ahora dime- dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos encima de mis hombros apoyandolos en mi panza y entrelazando nuestras manos

-Mira, lo que paso anoche... Bueno no se como paso eso pero.. Me gusto- sentí como mis mejillas ardian, senti su sonrisa en mi cabeza, me acurruque mas a su pecho para que no me viera, moría de vergüenza.

-Hey..- puso sus manos en mis mejillas- amor, no tienes por que tener vergüenza, en verdad por mi hubiera seguido pero no podia, te amo quiero que sepas eso - lo mire y me dio un beso en mi nariz.- ¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba?, ¿que no queria?-

-No, o sea... Emms... Me preguntaba... Cuando..- baje mi mirada, queria que me tragara la tierra

-Bella, no pondremos fecha, hora y momento, se dara solamente, pero quiero que estes cómoda no pienses en ello no te rompas la cabeza en esas cosas, se dara y veremos, ademas no quiero que estes presionada, Te Amo y quiero que seas felíz- me besó transmitiendome todos sus sentimientos, metió su lengua y jugo junto a la mia, enredé mis manos a su nuca Dios como amaba su pelo, frenamos de a poco el beso ya que estabamos en la escuela y no queriamos ser el hazme reir, me dio besos por toda la cara y un casto beso en los labios, nos abrazamos un rato hasta que sonó el timbre para entrar a clases.

Estabamos caminando por el pasillo para nuestra clase y sentia los murmullos de los demás diciendo cosas como "que le encuentra cullen a esa tipa" " capaz sigue virgen" "estoy que fue una apuesta de cullen", trataba que no me afectaran los comentarios pero para Edward era distinto, tenía amarrada con fuerza su mano con la mía

-Me duele- le dije en un susurro

-¡Dios!, lo siento mucho- me beso la mano y la acarició

-No le tomes atención, yo hago eso- le dije abrazandolo mientras caminabamos

-Esque no tienen ningun derecho en decirte eso..- dijo abrazandome mas fuerte, caminamos un poco mas y escuchamos "quizas el no la ame, es solo un juego", con eso Edward se paro en seco y se volteó.


End file.
